


The Mystery of the Little Lime Cloak

by VelvetDweams



Series: There is Order in Chaos (TOC) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Family Secrets, Kid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Wilbur Soot, Mystery, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sibling Bonding, There is Order in Chaos AU, TommyInnit being himself, i dont know how to tag this brb gonna cry, please help me tag this later, tommyinnit swearing??? yeah (:<
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetDweams/pseuds/VelvetDweams
Summary: Tubbo & Tommy stumble across something in their Dad's attic while they were helping him clean. It was a mystery between the two brothers, their little own secret that they've never found the answer to. Or, hadn't found the answer to for a long time. But now, it was finally staring them in their face and it still didn't make any sense. Less sense, if they thought about it.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: There is Order in Chaos (TOC) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097834
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	The Mystery of the Little Lime Cloak

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy :3 welcome to my au everybody! I've been working on this kinda hard and have a few ideas I wanna write out & post later on. This is sorta... The starter story to let you all in. You'll learn more about the characters, their past, & much more with the multiple short stories I have planned. Uhm,,, I really hope y'all enjoy this. Also thanks to my dear friend Rabbit for this idea!! Such a huge inspo for me <3

Two children sat on a patchy and old couch, looking up at a much older man who was talking to him. Though, only one of the boys seemed to be really listening to him. 

"Will you help me, boys?" the man asks, looking a little strained as he asks them. 

"Ugh," Tommy groans, arms crossed over his chest as he stares blankly ahead at the wall. Tubbo sat next to him, hands in his lap as he smiled up at Philza. 

"We would be happy to help!" he says, elbowing Tommy in his arm, "Wouldn't we?" He glances at Tommy, giving him a look that better said he'd agree or he'd find bugs in his pillowcase again. 

"Sure," Tommy rolls his eyes with a huff, scooting away from Tubbo. He'd much rather be out sparring with Technoblade or Wilbur right now instead of helping his dad do some ''summer cleaning'' as he called it. Which really meant that they'd move boxes from the attic to Philza's little workshop in the basement and then do the same thing next year, in reverse, once the Philza's workshop became overcrowded. 

It had become a cycle that eventually got handed over to the two youngest boys when Wilbur and Technoblade decided to further their knowledge and adventuring. 

"Thank you so much, boys, such a big help!" he smiles, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Tommy and giving him a big slobbering kiss on the cheek. The boy sticks out his tongue, expression disgusted as he pushes Philza away. 

"Ew, Dad! Gross!" he groans, wiping off his cheek. 

Tubbo lets out a small giggle, but he feels a little jealous once he realizes that Philza isn't going to give him the same treatment as Tommy as the man gets up and reaches for his summer cloak. 

"You watch over your younger brother now, Tubbs," Philza says, ruffling the dark brown hair. Tubbo just smiles and nods, unconsciously clenching his fist into the pants he wore. The winged man kneels just a little, dropping his hand onto Tubbo's shoulder. "You're a good son," he murmurs, pulling him into a hug. 

Tubbo is a little taken back at first, but he becomes more receptive to the hug, holding the other tightly. He feels a little selfish, now wondering if he didn't hide his reaction quick enough. He shouldn't feel jealous... He should have just been grateful enough to be living with such a great family.

"Thanks... Dad," Tubbo murmurs, letting the other pull away.

"Well, I'll be back. Take care, you two." 

Tommy groans, throwing himself back onto the couch once Philza left the house. "This isn't fair!" he complains, "he's just throwing his dirty work on us!" 

Tubbo just glances at him before getting up, and offering out his hand, "Come on, Tommy, it won't be that bad. We just need to hurry up and get it done!" 

The blonde sighs, taking his adopted brother's hand, and gets off the couch. 

"I don't even understand why he keeps the stuff if he's never going to use it," the boy continues to complain, and Tubbo lets him, leading him up to the attic. Until now, all children had been banned. Only when Philza was doing his summer cleaning were they ever allowed up here. And even then, they were only doing that under his supervision... The fact that Philza left them alone meant that he either got rid of everything he wanted to hide from them or... he trusts them. Which was a pretty cool thought to entertain. 

"I don't know, man," Tommy says, looking at the wide-arrange of boxes, "What if I just used some magic to make it go faster."

"You know you can't! You heard what Dad said. Your magic might react badly to some ancient relic in here, and you might get hurt. Or blow up the house. I don't wanna be on the streets because of you." 

"Tubbs, you aren't being any fun," Tommy says, lifting up a box, "You're never any fun when it comes to Dad. It's not like he's going to kick you out if you do something wrong. He loves you." 

"I..." Tubbo looks down, pretending to look for a box that he could pick up, "That's not what I'm worried about. I'm just respecting him and his wishes." 

That makes Tommy snicker, but Tubbo doesn't say anything to that, just following out the taller boy. They drop the boxes off into a corner of the basement... Or more like, Tommy drops the box, and Tubbo sets the box down carefully. 

They did this multiple times. Carrying boxes back and forth, sneezing and wrinkling up their nose when dust clogged up their nostrils or got into their eyes. It was a pain, and soon Tubbo's legs were wobbling a little too much.

"Should... Should we take a break?" the brunette asks, leaning against a box. 

"Nah, I could keep doing this all day!" Tommy boasts, but he too looks like he's about to collapse from exhaustion. "See-" Tommy lifts up a box, but his legs give out just as he does. Both the box and him go falling to the ground. 

There's a loud clatter as the contents of the box spill out onto the floor and quite a large groan of pain coming from Tommy. Tubbo's also getting up from his spot, rushing over to check up on the boy and the items. 

"You ok, dude?" Tubbo asks, kneeling and helping the other up.

"Yeah..." Tommy mutters, rubbing his forehead, "Just hit my head a bit too hard... But we got bigger concerns than that. He's going to know that the box has been opened." 

"We could explain to him that it was an accident. He'll understand," Tubbo reassures. 

"Maybe. Or we could hide it and pretend it didn't happen," Tommy argues, already getting down onto his knees to scoop everything up into the box. "Once we're out of this dingy area, I'll use my magic to reseal it. He'll never know the difference." 

"That's not a very brilliant plan, I have to say."

"Do you have something better? Other than telling him?"

"Well... No..."

Tommy nods his head, satisfied, "Well, since you don't, get to help cleaning it up!" 

The two boys scoop all the many different things into the box, but something, in particular, catches Tubbo's eyes. He snatches it from the pile causing the blonde to look at him weirdly. 

"Tubbs, this isn't a time to be messing around-" 

"Tommy, this is quite the small cloak," Tubbo says, holding up the small lime cloak, "It looks like somebody around eight or nine would have worn it... And it's all patchy too like they didn't take great care of it." 

"It's just a cloak..." 

But even as he says that it's obvious it has caught Tommy's attention too. 

"I wanna ask Dad about it."

"You know if we do that, he'll know one of the boxes was opened."

"But I'm curious! Why would Dad store away something like this? And it's pretty old... It also has a lot of sentimental value."

"How do you know that?" Tommy asks, putting the last bits of the fallen contents back into the box. 

"Uhm..." Tubbo pauses, which is suspicious, but Tommy doesn't give it twice the thought, "Well, obviously because Dad has it up here where he puts all his important things. It doesn't take multiple brain cells to come to that conclusion." 

"Whatever. Fine. We can ask Dad about this stupid cloak. But watch, it's probably going to belong to Technoblade or Wilbur. Some shit like that." 

They take the rest of the boxes down, eat some lunch, and wait around until Philza returns. Which he does, soon, with shulker boxes full of necessities from a nearby village. 

"Well, how did it go, boys?" he asks, folding up his wings so he wouldn't knock over anything.

"Tommy accidentally dropped a box," Tubbo says, causing Philza's calm expression to come bewildered. "Don't worry! There wasn't anything... Too strange in there!" he quickly continues and tries to explain it. "It was a bunch of books and stuff. We made sure to put everything back... But we, Uhm, got curious about something."

" _ Tubbo  _ got curious about something," Tommy butts in. 

"What... Is this thing you got curious about, Tubbo?" Philza asks, trying to keep a smile on his face as he sets everything down. 

"This...!" the brunette pulls out the lime cloak. 

"Oh." 

Philza, only in a few quick seconds, loses all his composure. A few fleeting seconds that neither of the boys will notice. 

"I must have made that for either Wil or Techno when they were a lot younger," he chuckles, walking forward, "Though I don't remember who exactly, to be honest, it's been a while." 

"Well, why don't we go ask them?" 

"Maybe after they're done doing their little spar," Philza says before looking over at the shulker boxes, "Do you boys mind helping a little more? There's a lot to put away." 

"Ugh," Tommy groans, but there isn't any room for argument as he starts helping. Tubbo smiles, folding up the little cloak and setting it aside to help the others. Their little mystery was about to be solved.

\---

Until it wasn't. 

"I 'aven't ever seen that before," Technoblade grunts, washing the dirt and grime from his face, "Anyways, green is an awful color on me." 

"Thanks anyway," Tubbo says, scampering away from the big scary boar-child. 

Wilbur's reply was almost the same.

He was strumming his guitar, humming a tune when two little kids interrupted him. 

"Is this yours?" 

Wilbur raises an eyebrow, examining the lime fabric. 

"Nope. Mine were always brown."

And that was the end of that. Both children moped back to their shared bedroom, looking at the cloak. 

"Dad lied to us," Tommy is the first to accuse, arms crossed over his chest.

"Maybe. Dad did say he didn't remember. It also just could have been his when he was a child..." Tubbo answers, not at all a little crestfallen. The mystery just kept going! 

"But... You know, there's only one way to figure that out," Tommy snickers, leaning forward and lowering his voice to a whisper, "We need to get into his workshop. Look around and see if we can find any clues."

Tubbo gasps, eyes widening, "But if he knew that we did that, we'd be in so much trouble!" 

"And that's why he won't figure it out, dummy! We'll do it when he is away in the village. Say we don't wanna go, and we wanna play around in the forest. He'll fall for it, and once he's gone, we'll sneak back inside the house and straight to the basement." 

"That might actually work!" 

Both children giggled before hearing Wilbur outside their door.

"Dad said it's time for you two to go to bed!" 

"Bedtime story first!" Tommy calls.

They hear Wilbur laugh, knowing that they had easily won. They rushed to their bed, making sure to put away the lime cloak first before getting underneath the thick quilt. 

"You get the wall," Tommy quickly calls, shoving Tubbo onto the bed, who lets out a whine.

"But I always get the wall when it's Wilbur reading to us!"

"Should have called outside faster," Tommy snickers, getting into the bed and pushing Tubbo over even more.

"Meanie," Tubbo mutters underneath his breath, shifting onto his side so that his back was pressed against a wall. 

While they had their little roughhousing about, Wilbur had picked out a book and pulled a chair over to their bed.

"Comfortable?" he asks the two children.

"Yep!" Tommy says, looking up at Wilbur with wide eyes.

"Mhm," Tubbo says, hugging onto his very special bee plushie.

"Good, good," Wilbur smiles, shifting a little, "Today's story is about how Chaos dreamed Their very first dream." 

"Another Chaos story? I wanna hear about Order! They're a hero," Tommy mutters. 

"I don't have to read to you at all, if you want," Wilbur threatens playfully, but it causes the boy to quiet down anyway. 

Wilbur smiles, opening up the book, and starts reading. It had taken a few minutes of reading before both boys had finally passed out, but Wilbur didn't mind. He carefully closed the book, tucked in the two children, and then left the room just as carefully. 

\--- 

"Bye! We'll be back before dark!" Tubbo calls to Philza, who's spreading his wings to take flight.

"Stop out of harm!" he calls to the two boys who are giggling and goofing around with each other. 

"We will!" Tubbo promises him. 

They continue walking into the forest until they think they're far enough and wait a bit before heading back into the silent house. The two older boys had left to go do their older boy things, leaving the youngest to be by themselves. 

"What if he has alarms down there?" Tubbo asks in a whisper, despite being completely alone.

"I can sense magic. He doesn't. He trusts us enough..."

"I feel a little bad," Tubbo admits, following behind Tommy as they descend down the stairs.

"But you wanna solve this mystery as much as I do, right?"

"Right." 

"Let's get to unpacking then!" 

They search through the boxes, avoiding the ones that Tommy points to as dangerous. They find weird things too; Enchanted books they can't open or read, emeralds with strange magic bound to them, torn photographs, and a bunch of other just as strange things. But nothing they found gave them any clues. Until they got to a much smaller box. Inside that box was a familiar lime cloak... But this time, it was way tinier than the one they had found, hardly big enough to fit an infant. 

"Maybe Dad liked making dolls and dressing them up," Tommy joked but was just as confused as Tubbo was. 

"It even has the same type of heart-clasp as the larger one. It's called "Hardcore Heart''... Isn't it?"

"I guess so. I didn't really pay attention to what Dad was saying at that time," Tommy shrugs, going through the box. But the only thing they found that gave him a little bit more of a clue was a book, but so many of the words were crossed out and crudely written that it wasn't even readable. Though, whoever wrote this was obsessed with smiley faces, dotting them on every page wherever they could. 

"We need to hurry up and get out of here with the stuff we found," Tubbo says, glancing towards the door.

"Yea, you're right." 

Tommy shoves the items into Tubbo's hands, using his magic to seal up the box. They giggle and look at each other knowingly as they race up the stairs, run out of the door, and straight into the forest where they'll sit for hours theorizing who it could be. 

As the days go by, they seem to be no closer to finding out the mystery, but Tommy is still happy to theorize while Tubbo sits there and nods along, quietly planning his other theories. 

But as a year or so passed, the little mystery slipped their mind, notably when Philza had found out they had snooped through his boxes. He definitely made sure to retrieve and hide in a better place. 

\---

"Run, Tubbo!" Tommy shouts, shoving the bottles into his hands. 

An arrow streaks past Tubbo's face, burying itself into a tree behind him. Letting out a squeak, Tubbo gets to running and shoving the valuable potions into something called "inventory'', which was a magical area between time and space where you could store a limited amount of items where they would be safe for eternity. 

Tommy's hands burn red as they catch fire, the air becoming hotter with his aura as his magic feels the air.

"George, they have a magic-user! Fire like Sapnap!" a voice calls out from over them. 

"On it," calls a much posher sounding voice.

Suddenly the area that once crackled and fizzled with Tommy's magic was suffocated with another, who was much more powerful. The fire in Tommy's hand instantly went, and a look of dread crossed his face. 

"Tommy!" Tubbo shouts, turning back around as quickly as he could, but it's too late. A man jumps out, wielding a large war-ax. And Tubbo doesn't get much farther before someone drops down on him, pinning him to the ground and making him eat dirt.

"Dude, they're just children!" the man who had pinned Tommy down laughs. 

"Eat shit, bitch!" Tommy shouts, catching himself on fire and catching the man off guard, who backs away. 

"I thought you neutralized all magic, Gogy!" the man whines, pants singed. 

"And I thought I did too," the one known as Gogy answers, eyes hidden beneath large goggles. 

"Ha, you thought wrong!" 

He charges at Sapnap, swiping his flaming claws at the man who has to jump back to dodge him. 

"What an idiot," the man on top of Tubbo chuckles. 

Tubbo's heart quickens when he's being yanked up, back pressed into the man as a dagger is held against his throat. 

"If you don't stand down right now, I'll slice open your little goat-friend," the man calls out, instantly catching Tommy's attention. The blonde turns to them, the flames on his body going out. 

"Tubbo!" Tommy shouts and would have raced over to him if it hadn't been for the man that held him back. That was probably Sapnap by process of elimination. 

"We just want what you little thieves took from us. That's all. This doesn't have to get messy," the man says.

"You probably weren't even going to use it!" Tommy accuses, "You had a shitton already! What's a few to you?"

"Doesn't matter. Give it back." 

The dagger is drawing bits of blood. When they had stolen from the adventurers, they hadn't expected them to be this good. Thought they were just the usual bunch of ragtag teams that they usually snatched from.

"Alright," Tubbo swallows, "No need to get hasty. I'll give you them back." 

"Good kid." 

The tall man moves away from Tubbo, dagger dropping from his throat. 

"Should I release this one too?" Sapnap calls. 

"Nah, he's quite the feisty kid. Might burst into flames again or bite you," the man teases. 

Tubbo takes a deep breath before looking over and up at the man. He lets out a squeak, backing up a few more steps. The man has a lime green cloak on, clasped together by a Hardcore heart, and more disturbingly, he wore a white porcelain mask with a smiley face carved into it. It had awoken an old memory in Tubbo, one which he was really needed to talk to Tommy about right now. 

"Here... Here..." 

Tubbo reaches into his inventory, pulling out the bottles and shoving them into the man's outstretched hands.

"Can we please go now?" he asks in the politest tone he could muster without sounding too excited. 

"Yeah, sure, I don't see why not... Though, what did that boy call you? Tubbo?" the man asks, checking to make sure he had been given every single potion.

"Yeah. I'm Tubbo..." 

The man doesn't seem to care anymore after Tubbo answered his question, strolling over to Sapnap and sharing a silent conversation with him. Tommy had been released, and he rushed over to Tubbo, checking on him. 

"Dickhead," he hisses, seeing the mark that the stranger left on his neck, "Are you alright? Sorry, I let him get to you."

"It's fine, Tommy. I'm fine. But... But, doesn't the tall man look familiar to you?" 

Tommy looks over at the man, raising an eyebrow before looking back at Tubbo.

"He's all covered up. How would I recognize him?" 

"No... No, I mean... The lime green cloak. The Hardcore Heart as a clasp. The smiley face."

It dawns on Tommy just then. He stares at the man, jaw going slack.

"No way..." he whispers. The blonde reacts quicker than Tubbo's ever seen him react. He's running over to the strange man, grabbing onto the lime cloth. "Hey! Bitch, who are you, and do you know Philza?" 

"Tommy!" Tubbo snaps, getting up from his spot and pulling his brother away from the man who could have undoubtedly dropped them in seconds. "What my brother means to say... Do you know a crow hybrid named Philza? He has... Well, we usually see him with the Hardcore Heart."

The man seems to consider it before all their hopes are dashed. "Nope. A Philza doesn't ring a bell. The Hardcore Heart is just a symbol of some forest diety or something. Now run along before I change my mind and turn you two in." 

Tubbo decides to get them out of the mess they created, dragging Tommy along. 

"That bastard's lying," Tommy states once they're out of earshot, "He definitely knows who our dad is. I should have made him tell us what he knew!" 

Tubbo rolls his eyes, sitting down and leaning his back against a tree. 

"He would have beaten you up so quick! And then what would I tell Dad?" 

"A half-truth." 

"No." 

Tommy is now the one rolling his eyes with a groan. 

"Whatever. I still don't understand this mystery at all, Tubbs. We forget about it for a few years, and now it's suddenly showing up again but with even more questions. Questions that the grown-ups won't answer."

"So, we'll continue doing what we did. We'll investigate on our own. After all... They didn't get  _ all  _ their potions back," Tubbo grins, pulling out a few splash potions from his inventory. "Sure, I gave them back what they thought we took but, y'know... Sometimes, things just disappear." 

"Tubbo, you are a very evil person. And I'm so glad you're my brother." 

They laugh like they did when they were children, once again being able to try and solve this presumably unsolvable mystery. 


End file.
